


Kilómetros de distancia

by Amarine



Series: OiHina Week 2020: Part 2 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, M/M, Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Rhea (Fire Emblem), fire emblem: three houses au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarine/pseuds/Amarine
Summary: Quizá, en un futuro no muy lejano, ya no importarían los emblemas ni los linajes, se olvidarían las guerras y el odio injustificado, pero ahora, en su presente, lo único que esperaba era poder eliminar esa distancia que lo separaba de Oikawa Tooru.Fire Emblem: Three Houses AU.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: OiHina Week 2020: Part 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005468
Kudos: 3





	Kilómetros de distancia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! y Fire Emblem: Three Houses no me pertenecen, sólo hago esto por diversión.  
> Advertencia: Posible, casi asegurado, OoC, mejoraré esto en los siguientes días.  
> Errores ortográficos asegurados, pero espero que no demasiados.
> 
> Día 1: Fantasy AU.  
> No tenía muy en claro que quería hacer, pero de casualidad me fijé en algo de FE y aquí estoy, siento mucho si esto no se entiende tanto sin saber algo del juego, no me dio el tiempo para poder explicar cada detalle.
> 
> Espero poder terminar esta week.

El monasterio de Garreg March era, sin duda alguna, el mejor lugar que Shouyou había conocido en toda su vida; desde pequeño se había aferrado a su estado de pobreza, un estado que los hacía a Natsu y a él luchar por su supervivencia de manera constante sin temor alguno de muerte. ¿Cómo podían temerle? A cada momento la hambruna los atacaba y los hacía aguantar el dolor de no tener nada en el estómago por días, abrazados uno al otro en medio de una casa destartalada que, en algún momento, había pertenecido a su madre. No todo había sido malo, se dice, puesto que eso le otorgó la capacidad de luchar y valerse por sí mismo, por ambos, a tal grado que sus habilidades mejoraron bastante en el área de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

No era nada más que la espada casi oxidada que había encontrado en un callejón a lado de un soldado asesinado. Sus manos se habían aferrado al mango de ésta y había crecido viendo la sangre caer por la hoja de su propia arma con tal de salir con vida.

El matar es malo, una deshonra, sus propias creencias como fiel a la Iglesia de Seiros lo hacía recapacitar cada día, pero ver a su hermana pequeña comiendo un trozo de pan con una sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas arreboladas luego de tanto tiempo sufriendo lo hacían olvidarse de todo por un mísero instante. Aun así, no era un ser despiadado, nunca permitió que sus hazañas por necesidad nublaran su mente y, un día, en medio de la calle central en una ciudad lejana de la Alianza de Leicester, observó caminando en un caballo a un mercenario. El cabello cenizo, la coleta que tenía y su porte fuerte lo hicieron alucinar, brillar en sí mismo. Sus ojos siguiendo la propia luz que le decía que podía rectificar sus propios pecados.

Decir en voz alta a su hermana su deseo de volverse caballero fue el inicio a su nueva vida. Seguir los pasos de Jeralt le devolvieron su fuerte necesidad de hacer justicia, de alzarse entre los necesitados para ayudarlos. No había podido ayudar a otros niños que habían padecido lo mismo, pero ahora podría. Jeralt, un mercenario, había sido en sus antiguos años un caballero y, aunque sus pasos lo habían alejado de su anterior profesión, Shouyou pensaba que tenía que empezar por ahí para encontrar su propio camino de justicia.

Por suerte, le habían permitido llevar a Natsu con él a Garreg March; él mismo había dicho que compartiría su propia comida y cama con ella, pero habían sido lo suficientemente benevolentes como para darle un cuarto a su hermana lejos de los estudiantes y sus propias raciones.

¿Cómo podía no sentirse bendecido con la Iglesia de Seiros que los habían aceptado sin dinero ni nada que pudiesen intercambiar por tan valiosas clases?

El sitio resultó ser, como dijo desde el inicio, fantástico. Con las columnas de piedra en lo alto y la cantidad de diferentes personas yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro. Su mano se aferraba a la de Natsu al pasar por las puertas y, con el corazón desbocado, se dijo que todo estaría bien, que pronto su vida mejoraría.

A veces se pregunta cómo es que, viniendo de los peores lugares, se esforzaba en ser positivo con el futuro que le esperaba.

~

—Así que un ciervo dorado, —murmuró para sí mismo al momento de verse en el espejo. El uniforme amarillo resaltaba un poco su piel bronceada y su cabello rojizo, dándole un aspecto nuevo y reformado. Shouyou sólo se vestía con ropa andrajosa y de varias tallas más grandes o pequeñas que las suyas, era la primera vez que vestía algo de su talla y que no le molestaba. Se mordió un poco el labio inferior tratando de aguantar la alegría, pero no pudo contenerla demasiado. Saltó y alzó la voz en un grito de victoria innecesario antes de aterrizar y sentir el pecho subir y bajar—. Espero que a Natsu también le gustase su uniforme, —ella no asistiría a clases, pero no podían dejarla vestir cualquier cosa cuando estaba siendo acogida por la Iglesia.

Shouyou respiró de manera profunda, sus ojos cerrándose por un momento y deseó que ese sentimiento perdurara. Que todo se volviera más sencillo, quizá no demasiado, pero que pudiese dejar de temer a la hambruna y a la pobreza extrema. Su madre había muerto por ello, priorizándolos a ambos, él no quería dejar sola a su hermana nunca más.

El aula de clases resultaba impresionante; Shouyou no sabía leer mucho, más allá de las pocas clases que su madre le había dado antes del nacimiento de Natsu, pero el lugar era cálido. Claude, el delegado de los ciervos dorados, había resultado ser el mismo heredero de la cabeza de la Alianza y, desde lejos, ver al próximo heredero del Reino de Faerghus y a la próxima heredera del Imperio de Adrestia le hizo preguntarse si estaba en el sitio correcto.

La Alianza, el mismo sitio de los Ciervos Dorados, tenían más gente de sitios más pobres, sin emblemas ni poder alguno que pudiese ser visto con asombro. Raphael siempre decía, en medio de las comidas en las que ambos se retaban a ver quién comía más, que los emblemas no implicaban nada en fuerza y Shouyou, siendo uno de los mejores con la espada y Raphael siéndolo en fuerza, no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Si pensabas que esto sería más fácil, estás equivocado, —la risa del rubio le hizo encogerse un poco y asintió, volviendo a su propia comida. Lidiar con su analfabetismo, su nulo refinamiento al momento de usar la espada y su lento aprendizaje lo hacía revolverse en la biblioteca por horas.

Al final, entendió que, aunque trató de sobrevivir, quizá no estaba del todo listo para lo que significaba ser un caballero.

~

—Oye tú, enano, es casi hora de cerrar la biblioteca, —Shouyou alzó la mirada, casi espabilándose al darse cuenta que estaba dormitando sobre un libro de historia de Fódlan. Parpadeó, confundido con la presencia que estaba apoyado en la mesa que ocupaba. El chico parecía un poco mayor que él, aunque su clase ya había demostrado que había varias edades dentro de ellas, por lo que no le sorprendía que pudiesen estar en el mismo año. Su cabello castaño y su mirada casi cansada, además del uniforme de color azul le hizo ver que pertenecía a los Leones Azules, más específicamente del Sacro Reino de Faerghus.

Shouyou anteriormente se habría ofendido un poco por ser llamado enano, pero estaba cansado. Sus notas eran algo decepcionantes, así que tenía que estudiar mucho.

—Todavía no termino, —explicó de forma rápida en lo que señalaba el libro.

—Ya, yo no hago las reglas, —la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios y la misma mirada brillosa que le hacía sentir algo intimidado lo hicieron encogerse en su asiento. ¿Los leones azules tenían que ser así? Felix casi parecía querer arrancarle la lengua cuando le hablaba y Dimitri en ocasiones tenía esa aura preocupante. No es como que las Águilas Negras fueran mejor, incluso en los Ciervos Dorados a veces sentía esa aura extraña venir de Claude con sus sonrisas leves que dejaban sus ojos opacos, pero la presión era mínima a la que ahora sentía.

—… —No sabía que más responder, Shouyou en serio estaba algo desesperado—. Necesito seguir estudiando y sé que, si regreso a mi habitación, me dormiré.

—Te estabas durmiendo aquí, camarón.

—¡P-pero…! —¿Cómo le dijo? Shouyou lo miro perplejo por un segundo—. Me llamo Shouyou Hinata, no “enano” ni “camarón”.

—Aun así, creo que te queda. El color de tu cabello, el tamaño... —El gesto malicioso del chico lo cabreó.

Su ceño se frunció y sus propios labios se torcieron en desagrado.

—Eres insoportable.

—Me han dicho cosas peores.

—Mira, en serio necesito terminar de estudiar… ¿No puedes ayudarme? —Shouyou no disfrutaba mucho pidiendo ayuda a menos que fuera directamente de alguno de sus compañeros de clase, pero la hora avanzaba y él no sabía con certeza cómo saldría en su examen. Natsu le había dado ánimos y Raphael, que también se complicaba mucho con sus estudios, le había dicho que no se preocupara tanto, pero Shouyou no quería fallar otra vez.

El chico alzó una ceja y, mirando alrededor, se sentó justo frente a él en lo que se inclinaba al contenido.

—Es algo sencillo de entender, ¿cuánto sabes de Fódlan?

—No mucho, nunca me enseñaron de eso.

Él no pareció querer responder sobre eso, pero a Shouyo le alivió. No quería que le preguntaran sobre su origen; nunca le había avergonzado ser un niño de las calles, su madre se había esforzado mucho por él, pero no todos los nobles (y él tenía pinta de serlo) eran amables con él al saber sus orígenes. Si quería ayuda, no quería tener que lidiar con miradas desagradables.

Sin embargo, el chico resultó ser todo lo contrario a lo que Shouyou había pensado al inicio. Él, con su cabello castaño y su mirada provocadora, la sonrisa que dejaba entrever y su porte le habían hecho creer que un noble como él sería un tipo pesado, discriminador. La primera impresión, sus palabras y sus burlas, lo habían hecho reforzar la idea, pero Tooru, como le había dicho que se llamaba, se dio cuenta de su problema de aprendizaje y se había mantenido sentado con él durante el tiempo suficiente como para conocerlo un poco mejor. Sus explicaciones amplias y, a la vez, correctas y directas al punto que Shouyou no entendía, su voz suave, las risas que salieron después al darse cuenta que, en realidad, no tenían personalidades tan dispares.

Se encontró feliz, por un momento, se encontró anhelando seguir charlando así con alguien más.

~

—Tooru, ¿escuchaste? ¡Llegó Jeralt al monasterio! Siempre he querido conocerlo de verdad, sólo lo vi esa vez qu—

—Sí, esa vez que ayudó a tu pueblo, me lo has dicho, —la risa ligera de Tooru lo hizo ruborizarse un poco de la pena, pero sus ojos seguían brillando, emocionados por la noticia.

—Es que… ¡Habían dicho que tendríamos quizá un nuevo profesor! ¿Te imaginas? Cuando ayudaron a Claude, Dimitri y Edelgard en esa emboscada pensé que sólo podría verlo de lejos, pero han llegado con nosotros con noticias tan impactantes. ¡Estoy emocionado!

Tooru alzó sus manos, los dedos sintiendo la suavidad del cabello rebelde de Shouyou antes de revolverlo con fuerza. La visión de éste se vio comprometida por los propios mechones moviéndose y su cabeza siendo inclinada hacia abajo por la presión de sus manos; la risa sólo lo hizo unirse también, soltando una carcajada pequeña.

—De seguro aprenderás mucho de él, aunque no te toque como profesor te acompañaré a que lo conozcas y le pidas consejos.

—¿¡En serio!? Eso me ayudaría mucho, ¡eres increíble, Tooru!

Las risas continuaron en medio del atardecer, ambos sentados en las tablas de madera del muelle que usaban para pescar de vez en cuando, con el ambiente tranquilo rodeándolos y haciendo que el resto del día resultase agradable entre bromas y comentarios ligeros.

Shouyou se dijo que estaba bien, que todo el dolor que habían sufrido valía la pena si ahora podía estar al lado de Tooru sin preocupaciones a su alrededor más allá de la próxima materia a superar con las enseñanzas de su amigo. Al girar a mirarlo, cuando el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos con el atardecer bajando por el horizonte, se quedó prendado con el cabello castaño moviéndose con el viento y la ligera sonrisa que tenía en su rostro y pensó que sí, que en serio valía la pena y no dudaría en volver a pasar esa infancia si en un futuro podía tener a Tooru sentado a su lado.

~

—Soy Byleth Eisner, es un placer, —la voz ligera de la mujer, su cabello azulado y su inexpresión lo hicieron parpadear un poco; al final, Jeralt no había resultado ser su profesor, pero sí su hija, su única hija.

Shouyou no iba a subestimarla, claro que no, si Jeralt la había entrenado estaba seguro que ella ya estaba a la altura de las expectativas de todos, aunque Leonie ya le dirigiera una mirada dura, como si no creyera que merecía tener el lazo familiar que ya tenía con Jeralt. Shouyou la podía entender un poco, ambos crecieron viendo a ese hombre como un ejemplo a seguir, alguien a quien probarle algo y mucho más Leonie que sí había sido entrenada por él.

Aun así, él no disfrutaba juzgar a la gente y le ofreció una sonrisa animada, feliz de saber que tendría a un profesor bueno con la espada. Claude ya les había dicho que ella era una gran mujer, una gran peleadora y con el tiempo, él mismo lo confirmó. Su forma de enseñar, cómo sujetaba sus manos para ayudarlo con la posición, felicitándolo por su rapidez y sigilo. Se sintió reconocido por primera vez en su vida y brilló en luz propia. Ella lo miraba, a todos ellos, y poco a poco su profesora dejó de ser sólo eso a convertirse en una persona importante. Incluso llevando a Natsu a que la conociera.

La niña reía con ella, aunque Byleth no modificara tanto su gesto casi inexpresivo, pero podía notar su forma suave de mirarla y como pasaba sus manos por el cabello rojizo de la niña. Se sentía bien, una figura a la cual anhelar, por mucho que fuese de su casi misma edad.

Fue entonces en que todo comenzó.

Shouyou se preguntó si el detonante fue ella o si sólo fue una pequeña coincidencia, no lo sabía, pero quería confiar en la Alianza, en Claude y en que, pasara lo que pasara, nada lo separaría de Tooru, su profesora y su familia.

. . .

Oikawa Tooru: Su mayor lazo en Garreg March, su primer amigo cercano más allá de Raphael e Ignatz; el primer noble que lo hizo sentir valioso a pesar de su procedencia. Él, siendo todo eso, guardaba sus propios temores y miedos, Shouyou lo sabía. Procedente de una familia de dos linajes, cada cierto tiempo se ofrecía a un hijo de las dos familias para gobernar sobre las tierras que les pertenecían en el Reino de Faerghus. Ambos sabían que se aproximaba el momento, pero su compañero estaba pálido, con el ceño casi fruncido y la mirada vacía.

Él no lo entendía: El renegar de personas de su propia familia por la carencia de emblemas, el cómo podía echar de sus hogares a unos hijos que no cumplían con esas características como si sólo empeorara. Tooru se había esforzado en ser un buen hombre, un buen caballero. Estudiando, entrenando, aferrándose a la idea de mostrar su valía, aunque no tuviera un emblema, aunque no fuera un /prodigio/, por ello Shouyou había querido decirle que todo estaría bien, que podía convertirse en el heredero de su familia sin temor a avergonzarlos o defraudarlos, que sería lo que ellos buscaban. La realidad misma lo trajo de vuelta, demostrando que el positivismo no lo era todo y, cuando Tooru fue rechazado para dejar como heredero al otro chico de la familia contraria que poseía un emblema, la paciencia de su amigo menguó.

Las explosiones provocadas por la ira, el estrés, la forma en que se veía cansado y casi destruido por dentro.

Shouyou no lo entendía, no lo hacía, pero quería intentarlo.

Sus manos sujetaban las ajenas, su hombro se empapaba de lágrimas y sus oídos de sollozos. No sabía cómo consolar a alguien así, alguien con expectativas tras su espalda, con títulos sobre su cabeza y sitios a los cuales gobernar con responsabilidad, no entendía nada, pero lo quería, lo amaba. Shouyou lo había amado desde que vio el atardecer acariciar los cabellos de Tooru.

—Tu siempre serás mi “Gran Rey”, —murmuró. Tooru sollozó de nuevo, pero sintió sus manos pasar por la cintura ajena, apretándolo con fuerza. Cuando sintió que se apartaba de él, lo próximo que registró fue una suave presión en sus labios y cerró sus ojos, correspondiendo el tacto.

Quizá su “Rey” no era rey de unas tierras, ni el nombramiento que le daba pudiese valer algo, pero Tooru pareció relajado cuando lo dijo, pareció renovado. Shouyou estaba bien con eso.

Ambos permanecieron juntos esa noche, soñando con un lugar donde los emblemas no importaran, donde las casas no fueran tan fundamentales. Donde no los separaran territorios enormes y paredes de piedra; donde podían estirar sus manos y sujetarse con fuerza entre ellas.

Tooru, con los ojos rojizos por las lágrimas, sonrió.

—¿Sabes, Shouyou? Por ti recordé lo divertido que es vivir, —y él no dudó en sonreírle de vuelta. Porque había fallado en un propósito, pero podía conseguir otro, otro que tuviese que ver con su persona más importante.

Serían caballeros y estarían juntos hasta el final.

El beso que siguió después de eso selló el pacto.

Un pacto que, él esperaba, realmente se cumpliera.

~

—¿Edelgard… qué?

La voz se le escapó a duras penas, Natsu se pegó a su pierna en lo que él mismo no entendía todo. La expresión dura de la profesora, la forma en que Rhea parecía prepararse para lo peor, las expresiones de todos los alumnos con padres en el Imperio de Adrestia y el dolor en su corazón. Jeralt había partido, asesinado un día lluvioso con el sol desapareciendo por un tiempo en honor a su nombre. Shouyou había llorado, había gritado y prometido ser un caballero a su altura, pero nada importaba ya.

El Imperio de Adrestia se había alzado sobre todos los demás para declarar una guerra y podía ver, en el rostro serio de Claude y la expresión casi enloquecida de Dimitri, que todo estallaría de la peor forma posible. Su valía como caballero se vería puesta aprueba en las filas de la Alianza, por mucho que todavía fuera un estudiante que no había podido graduarse en su totalidad, su labio inferior tembló de nervios y, cuando los estudiantes se dispersaron para pensar en sus propias acciones, él se vio preocupado por Tooru. Su mano sujetó con fuerza la de Natsu y corrió, dispuesto a encontrarlo.

Todo se venía abajo.

Todo por el pensamiento de Edelgard. Él no lo entendía, quizá nunca lo entendería porque ella no se había explicado y él no era parte de su casa ni del Imperio, pero deseó poder hablar con ella y llegar a un acuerdo, detener una guerra, pero no había poder alguno que pudiera hacerlo ahora.

Todo estaba decidido desde la muerte de Jeralt, desde la llegada de Byleth.

Cuando lo encontró, frente a las puertas del monasterio, sabía que algo malo pasaba y no pudo evitar querer llorar. Él no era tan sentimental como parecía, pero seguía siendo un adolescente, alguien que a duras penas iba a cumplir 18 años con una hermanita de 12 que cuidar.

—Tengo que irme, —Tooru no lo veía, su vista estaba fija en las puertas.

Una despedida, entendió.

—Nací en el Sacro Reino de Faerghus, soy un León Azul, pero mi familia ha decidido ponerse de parte del Imperio de Adrestia, —sus manos sostenían una carta, quizá él lo sabía desde antes del comunicado de la Emperatriz.

—Tooru…

—Tengo que hacerlo por mi familia, —Shouyou no pudo pedirle que los abandonara, no podía, aunque ellos mismos lo habían rechazado en su momento por su nulo emblema.

No pudo hacer nada más que verlo irse de ahí con Natsu preguntando qué pasaría con ellos.

—No lo sé, Natsu… No lo sé.

Y no quería saberlo, una parte de él no lo quería.

. . .

La guerra llegó, estalló sin vacilar. Todos lo sabían, él mismo se había armado con su espada y había salido para defender a otros estudiantes del ataque de los hombres del Imperio. La sangre que caía ante la hoja desgarrando gente, el mal sabor de boca al saberse de nuevo un asesino, pero todo era por Garreg March, el sitio que le otorgó un lugar al que pertenecer. No quería que cayera, no quería que Edelgard ganara, no quería entender la guerra.

Sólo quería paz.

La paz que le había permitido reír junto a Tooru, la paz que le había permitido sostener sus manos en las noches y besar sus labios entre sonrisas cargadas de sentimientos. La paz que le permitió ignorar sus linajes y ser uno solo por un mísero instante.

Natsu lloró a sus espaldas, negándose a abandonarlo.

Shouyou no sabía qué más hacer, Byleth, su profesora, ya se movía hacía el campo de batalla, siguiendo un gran dragón blanco que recordaba haber leído en sus libros de historia con la sonrisa de Tooru recordándole las épocas y los acontecimientos, pero no podía distraerse. Su mano ardía por la fuerza en la que sostenía la espada, la sangre que resbalaba de su rostro al haberse salpicado por equivocación. Claude, Dimitri, Raphael y otros alumnos se movían por ahí, tratando de limpiar el camino. La huida era necesaria.

Shouyou quiso llorar. La silueta de Byleth había desaparecido entre un mar de humo y fuego, Tooru se había desvanecido con el sol sobre él en un día que resultó ser el peor de su vida y ahora, con la guerra en sus hombros, se preguntó por qué la vida tenía que probarlo tanto.

Los hombres del Imperio avanzaban, los destrozos haciéndose cada vez más grandes. Rhea cayendo. Gritos, lágrimas, sangre derramada, compañeros muertos. Shouyou gritó con irritación, su espada dejándose enterrar en el pecho de un enemigo, Claude gritando en algún sitio cerca de él y luego…

Luego la voz de su hermana.

—¡HERMANO!

El grito de horror, el sollozo y, cuando giró, sólo pudo ver a un enemigo, a un hombre, sujetándola del cabello antes de…

Shouyou no pudo, gritó con fueza, su cuerpo moviéndose con rapidez. Su cuerpo chocando contra el ajeno, las lágrimas estorbándole la visión, la cabeza cayendo y rebotando contra el suelo, sus nauseas. El cuerpo pequeño que le perteneció a Natsu colapsando.

—AAAAAAAAAAA.

Una, dos, tres, no sabe cuántas, pero enterró con fuerza su espada hasta que el hombre dejó de quejarse y Claude lo sujetó para alejarlo.

Lágrimas, una tras otra.

—Tenemos que irnos, no podemos salvar a nadie más, Garreg March ha caído.

Sí, el monasterio cayó.

Igual que su corazón y esperanza.

~

—Ya han pasado… ¿cuántos? ¿5 años? —preguntó Shouyou, con el cansancio sobre sus brazos haciéndose más fuerte que antes. Llevaban un tiempo tratando de limpiar los caminos al monasterio. Tenían una promesa con Byleth, tenían que regresar.

—Han pasado muchas cosas, ¿no? —Raphael río, mostrando su entusiasmo en las peores situaciones y Shouyou no dudó en reír con él, sí, tenían que ser positivos.

—Tooru debe estar haciéndolo bien, —murmuró en voz baja. Había escuchado algunas cosas de la familia Oikawa, parte ya del Imperio en medio de las tierras que habían arrebatado del Reino de Faerghus—. Quizá sea el enemigo, pero uno puede dialogar mientras se está vivo.

—¡Todavía podemos intentar acabar la guerra sin más pérdidas! —Expresó Raphael con una sonrisa ligera, sólo para él.

Shouyou asintió.

Ya su hermana no estaba, no quería seguir odiando, no quería seguir buscando culpables, sólo quería terminar con todo eso.

El monasterio estaba ante ellos, los escombros haciéndole recordar una época dorada en donde pensó que Tooru estaría a su lado toda la vida, donde tenía la oportunidad de darle una vida nueva a Natsu.

El grito de más ladrones los hizo ponerse en acción, no podía dejarse llevar por la nostalgia, no podía perder el tiempo y, con espada en mano, se movió para acabar con todos, para asesinar sin miedo a sus pecados, porque lo que hacía, lo hacía por la paz. No podía seguir mortificándose. La guerra no se detendría sólo por su deseo de acabar todo sin muertes, tenía que esforzarse porque, en el futuro, no volviera a pasar y, cuando se sintió un tanto alegre por la fuerza de todos, ella apareció entre las sombras con su cabello verde resplandeciente y la espada de la Creación brillando.

Su esperanza resurgió.

Ver a Byleth alzarse de entre los muertos, o más bien correr hacía ellos con Claude a su lado le hizo sonreír. Había perdido a Natsu, había perdido a Tooru siendo separados por los diferentes lados a los que pertenecían en la guerra, pero ahora, con el cabello moviéndose con el viento de su profesora y con la sonrisa resplandeciente de Claude, se dijo que podían ir contra todos y hacer de Fódlan un sitio que hiciera a Natsu sentirse orgullosa.

—Vive, Tooru, —murmuró para sí mismo mientras dejaba ir algunas lágrimas silenciosas de sus ojos—. Vive.

Sólo quería eso, una oportunidad.

Una oportunidad para volver a entrelazar sus destinos.

Una oportunidad para poder acabar con esos kilómetros de distancia que lo separaban de Tooru y volver a ser uno.

**Author's Note:**

> A veces olvido cómo publicar aquí.


End file.
